


Dziewczynka z zapałkami

by Maire1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Nie z tego świata, Supernatural - Freeform, andersen, djinn, dziewczynka z zapałkami, dżinn, match girl, seks, uno momentos
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maire1/pseuds/Maire1
Summary: Króciutkie opowiadanko, prezent dla moich przyjaciółek w Supernatural. Uno momentos dla każdej z jej ulubieńcem w klimacie świątecznym. W tym wypadku - wersja z moim ulubieńcem, czyli Deanem. ;-)
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Dziewczynka z zapałkami

Na kominku płonął jasny, ciepły ogień, strzelając iskrami z dobrze wysuszonego drewna, pachnącego żywicą i wspomnieniem szumiącego boru. W przytulnym pokoju było rozkosznie ciepło. Stojąca pod oknem spora choinka, cała w czerwieni, złocie i piernikowych sercach, tudzież staroświeckich, drewnianych i słomkowych ozdóbkach, błyszczała od kolorowych lampek. Światełek nie brakowało również w przyprószonym sztucznym śniegiem oknie i w girlandzie wokół rozpalonego kominka. Na stole, zastawionym po brzegi smakowitym jedzeniem i piciem, panoszyły się bożonarodzeniowe lampiony, rzucając magiczny światłocień w kształcie gwiazdek, bałwanków i aniołków na biały jak śnieg obrus i zastawę ze złotymi brzeżkami. Aż dziw, że nikt przy tak pięknie ustrojonym i zastawionym czym chata bogata stole nie zasiadał.

Cóż, oboje stwierdzili, że jeszcze zdążą nacieszyć się jedzeniem i świątecznym nastrojem, tymczasem ciepło kominka i ich własnych, rozgrzanych ciał okazały się tak kuszące, że nie potrafili im odmówić. Podobnie jak korzennemu winu, używanemu niezupełnie zgodnie z przeznaczeniem.

Wino było słodkie, ciężkie, czerwone jak głóg i korzenne niczym pierniczki, ale ciut słonawe, gdy Dean zlizywał krople z jej skóry, pieszcząc językiem i lekko, leciutko podskubując zębami. Rozum podpowiadał Monique, że polewana likierem, za chwilę będzie się kleiła jak landrynka, ale zmysły miały to w głębokim poważaniu, tak jak lekceważyły ewentualne plamy na białym dywaniku przed kominkiem. Cóż, mogła nie kupować białego dywanika. Albo on mógł przynieść białe wino.

A teraz czerwone wino i biały dywanik przeżywały konflikt interesów, w przeciwieństwie do dwóch ciał, kobiecego i męskiego, godzących jedno z drugim w perfekcyjny sposób. Wino było pyszne, zarówno popijane, jak i zlizywane ze skóry, a miękkość dywanika chroniła przed obiciem sobie tego i owego na twardej podłodze. Dłonie mężczyzny zachłannie błądziły po ciele kobiety, pieszcząc kark, piersi, talię, pośladki, wrażliwe wnętrze ud, jeszcze wrażliwsze wnętrze wnętrz, podczas gdy usta nie przestawały wycałowywać każdego skrawka polanej winem skóry, ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem krągłych piersi i postawionych na baczność sutków, co jakiś czas wracając do spragnionych ust Monique i przechodząc do natarcia bezpośredniego, to jest – pozbawiając ją tchu.

Naprawdę bardzo chciała się odwdzięczyć, ale nie dawał jej najmniejszych szans na przejęcie steru. Jedyne, co mogła zrobić, to gładzić go po ramionach i plecach – tam, gdzie udało jej się sięgnąć, oplatać nogami i podnosić biodra, by poczuć jego palce głębiej i rozkoszniej oraz wydawać z siebie przytłumione pomruki, które – gdyby się usłyszała, wywołałyby na jej policzkach krwiste rumieńce wstydu. Chwilowo rumieńce wywoływały wypite wcześniej wino i całkowicie inne odczucia niż wstyd. Widząc nad sobą jaśniejące, nieprawdopodobnie, absyntowo-zielone oczy, słysząc słowa szeptane najbardziej całuśnymi ustami, jakie w życiu spotkała, podziwiając pięknie wysklepione kości policzkowe, prosty, a jednocześnie leciutko garbaty, zdecydowanie patrycjuszowski nos, stanowczo zarysowaną szczękę, rozczulającą, maleńką bliznę na podbródku i mnogość piegów, czuła się jak w Niebie, w którym nikomu nie brakuje aniołów grających na harfach. Furda anioły, on był od nich piękniejszy. I bardziej namacalny.

Chciała poczuć więcej i więcej, więc wyszła mu na spotkanie i przyjęła w siebie gładko, jednym ruchem, ciesząc się z wypełnienia i jeszcze mocniej oplatając gibkiego mężczyznę rękoma i nogami. Już nie mógł poświecić się jedynie pieszczotom i pocałunkom, choć nie narzekał, poddając się kobiecym pragnieniom z radosnym parsknięciem. Uwielbiała to, że potrafił śmiać się nawet podczas igraszek, swobodny i swawolny jak wielki, mruczący kocur, wpasowujący się w jej ciało w doskonały, niepowtarzalny sposób.

Podjęli rytm i przyspieszyli, radując się przyjemnymi wrażeniami przenikającymi ich ciała. Ciepło, intensywne mrowienie, skóra lgnąca do skóry, napięcie w podbrzuszu, pragnienie krążące w żyłach mocniejszymi procentami niż słodkie, hiszpańskie wino, spirala rozkoszy zwijająca się i rozwijająca w akcie spełnienia. Zmęczone, winne oddechy splotły się ze sobą, ciała zadrżały, serca zabiły szybciej i przez dłuższą chwilę nie mogły uspokoić, a przed oczyma rozbłysły im kolorowe, świąteczne lampki, mrugające do nich znad kominka. Pocałunek „po” smakował jeszcze lepiej niż „przed”, ale kiedy rozluźniona i wyczerpana Monique na chwilę zamknęła oczy, wszystko zniknęło.

Znowu siedziała sama, samiuteńka, głodna, spragniona i zmarznięta, okutana w podartą kurtkę i prześwitujące na kolanach dżinsy, przykuta do kamiennej ściany piwnicy i tuląca się do niej, jakby mogła oferować jej chociaż trochę ciepła. Nie mogła. Spojrzała na swoje ręce, zakute w najprawdziwsze, żelazne kajdany. Kolejna wypalona zapałka zostawiła ślad oparzenia na poharatanej, poznaczonej śladami nakłuć dłoni. Miała jeszcze jedną, ale bała się jej użyć, by nie zwariować po ponownym przebudzeniu ze przesłodkiego, lecz nieprawdziwego snu.

Już nigdy nie wydostanie się z tej cuchnącej piwnicy, dręczona przez istotę, która wysysała z niej życie. Dżinn zsyłał na nią koszmary, nie ułudę szczęścia – za karę, że ośmieliła się na niego zapolować. Ta, przepojona jego magią paczka zapałek, którą z premedytacją zostawił, była kolejną torturą. Na chwilę pomagała jej przenieść się tam, dokąd pragnęła, ale zapałki szybko gasły, pogrążając ją w jeszcze większej desperacji i rozpaczy. Czy ośmieli się zapalić ostatnią?

Drżącą ręką odpaliła draskę. Płomyczek był tak nikły i mizerny, jak jej nadzieje. Jeśli się nie rozpali, nie ucieknie w rozkoszną ułudę po raz ostatni. Nie, nie gaśnij, proszę się, proszę, szeptała do siebie, osłaniając ogienek dłońmi jak najczulszy skarb i chowając za połą kurtki. Wolała się oparzyć, niż pozwolić mu zgasnąć. Jednak w tej samej chwili drzwi piwnicy zgrzytnęły jak potępione, otwierając się i wpuszczając do środka podmuch zimnego powietrza. Ledwo rozpalona zapałka zgasła bezpowrotnie. Monique jęknęła i przerażonymi oczyma spojrzała na zbliżającą się, ciemnawą w półmroku piwnicy postać. Jej dobre sny prysły, zostały same koszmary.

\- Pst, żyjesz? – rozległ się przytłumiony, niskorejestrowy, zdecydowanie męski głos. – Zabiliśmy skurkowańca, Monique, ale nie rób mi tego i nie bądź martwa, dobrze?

Błysnęło punktowe światło latarki. Przez sekundę poraziło jej oczy, więc musiała gęsto mrugać, zasłaniając twarz skutymi rękoma, ale głos i powidoki nie kłamały. To był jej rycerz na białym dywaniku, tfu – koniu. Boże, jak mu teraz, po tych wszystkich wyobrażonych igraszkach, spojrzy w oczy?

\- Dean? – wymamrotała, nagle pozbawiona tchu, gdy przypadł do niej i zaczął walczyć z kajdanami, przy okazji dotykowo sprawdzając, w jakim łowczyni jest stanie.

Zamruczał z aprobatą, dochodząc do wniosku, że nie jest to nic, czego nie dałoby się naprawić pudełkiem plastrów, napojeniem, dokarmieniem i otuleniem ciepłym kocem i krótko ją przytulił, na co zareagowała nieco nerwowo, po pierwsze – ze względu na sponiewieranie pobytem w piwnicy (na pewno upłynęło kilka dni od uwięzienia i raczej nie woniała fiołkami), a po drugie – na myśl o nieprzyzwoitych snach.

\- Nie, renifer Rudolf z zaprzęgu św. Mikołaja – parsknął mężczyzna, wyciągając zestaw wytrychów i wtykając latarkę w szczelinę w ścianie, by sobie przyświecić przy pracy. – Nie powiem, przydałby się jego czerwony, świecący nos, bo ciemno tu jak w d…, to jest – ciemno.

\- Dean – jęknęła Monique i niepomna na jego majstrowanie przy zamku kajdan, sama rzuciła mu się w ramiona, mało nie obalając na wyświnioną podłogę i popłakując z ulgi. – To naprawdę ty.

\- Wiem, jestem lepszy od Rudolfa – zgodził się, pocieszająco klepiąc ją po plecach i od niechcenia całując w zasmarkany nos. – Uwolnijmy cię, dziewczynko i wynośmy się stąd w diabły. Gwiazdka za pasem. W Bunkrze czeka na nas eggnog, a wierz mi, Sam nigdy nie żałuje do niego rumu.

Oszołomiona i ciut osłabiona upływem krwi i odwodnieniem Monique pomyślała, że może jednak tym razem jej się upiekło i jakimś cudem nie zginie. To była miła konstatacja, ulga – jeszcze większa. Te święta wciąż miały szansę okazać się najwspanialszymi ze wszystkich, jakie przeżyła, a jej marzenia… cóż, może spełnią się choć po części.

Mocno obejmując Deana za szyję, i tym samym nadal uniemożliwiając mu rozkucie kajdan, złamała w dłoni ostatnią, ledwo nadpaloną zapałkę i odrzuciła ją w kąt piwnicy. Już nie była jej potrzebna.


End file.
